Portable computers such as laptops and tablets are popular and are used in a variety of settings. Anti-theft security is a significant concern to users, especially in a public location where the device might be left briefly unattended. This same concern extends to the power supply or other accessories that are being used with the device. The present teachings address the foregoing and related concerns.